


Динозавры хуже кошек

by KisVani



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Чейз пытается завернуть подарки. Держи карман шире.





	Динозавры хуже кошек

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после первого тома и до сюжетного начала второго (возможны расхождения с какими-то аспектами канона)

Ко второму часу безуспешных попыток завернуть подарки, Чейз начал понимать, почему Нико выразительно протянула: «Ну уда-а-ачи», когда он рассказал ей о своих планах. Она и Каролина ушли за провиантом и, заодно, разузнать, как дела в городе и потому неравной борьбы за ленточки (уже располосованные) и оберточную бумагу (пока еще немного осталось) не застали.  
— Блин, Герт, ты можешь сказать Олд Лейс, что она динозавр, а не кошка? — спросил Чейз, пытаясь спасти хоть клочок зеленой оберточной бумаги.  
Остальной рулон уже был надежно сжеван или разорван на кусочки не крупнее конфетти.  
— Сам и говори, — Гертруда не торопилась помогать Чейзу, она засела в кабине липфрога и читала книгу, которую прихватила с их прошлой вылазки в город. — А по мне — пусть резвится.  
— Молли, может, поможешь? — с надеждой спросил Чейз. — Если ты уже закончила ставить консервы горкой.  
— Это не горка, — возмутила Молли, — это елка. Надо же хоть из чего-то ее сделать!  
Но от своего занятия она отвлеклась и потащила Олд Лэйс за хвост. Та обиженно засопела и, явно в отместку, разорвала остаток оберточной бумаги.  
Чейз взвыл от отчаянья, но ни Молли, ни Олд Лэйс, ни Гертруда на его стенания внимания не обратили.  
— Ты мне за что-то мстишь? — спросил Чейз, задирая голову. — Или что? Я о какой-то дате забыл?  
— Не все крутится вокруг тебя, Чейз, — ответила Гертруда, перелистывая страницу, — тем более эта оберточная бумага мне не нравилась.  
— Мне тоже, — поддержала Молли, — красная, которую зачем-то сохранили в бункере, красивее. Кстати, Герт, ты обещала помочь с елкой.  
— Мы купим искусственную, — отозвалась Гертруда.  
— А на какие деньги? — поинтересовался Чейз, прикидывая, что оберточную бумагу теперь только выбросить.  
— Ну или Нико наколдует, — предложила Гертруда, — вряд ли ей понадобится в бою заклинания создания елки. Так что не жалко использовать.  
— Она и подарки завернуть может, — захлопала в ладоши Молли, — если попросить.  
— Блеск, — буркнул Чейз, — зачем вам я, если есть Нико?  
— У меня есть пару вариантов «зачем», но я не буду говорить при Молли, — сказала Гертруда.  
Олд Лэйс поддержала ее рыком.


End file.
